Crude oil is a naturally occurring petroleum product composed of hydrocarbon deposits. When refined, crude oil can produce various fuels such as gasoline, diesel, and other forms of petrochemicals. Additionally, refined crude oil is used in a large number of consumer products, including asphalt, pharmaceutical, and plastics.
Current crude oil deposits are finite in number and often located in geological formations beneath the Earth's surface. Recovery of crude oil from the deposits is commonly accomplished through drilling, which both dangerous and damaging to the environment. Furthermore, the continuous use of crude oil is depleting the Earth's existing oil reserves.
Due to limited availability and increased demand, crude oil prices have persistently risen, and will most likely continue to do so. As there is no widely accepted alternative currently available, the increasing prices and finite quantity generate substantial concern over future availability.
An oil forming composition and a method of producing synthetic crude oil that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.